Ratchet and Clank: Unexpected Visitor
by Gamer453
Summary: The final days of humanity went by as New World order took over. The year was 2032. Anyways, that part of the story is mostly irrelevant An Earthian comes to Solona galaxy to help and get help. Ratchet and Clank might have a new conflict on their hands relating to this.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Some of you will be curious wondering if this is a crossover. This is a crossover of the Ratchet and Clank series, the Sly Cooper series, and the Jax and Daxter series. Now, there are both historical and present real life references here. Some examples will be the IXS Enterprise, a ship that is theorized to go 10 times the speed of light which NASA is working on right now, no police in parts of Europe, because in my opinion, EU is getting messed up recently, and the so called "Mark of the Beast" which is what we see today as those implants being put into people. Trust me, I'm also preying for the victims who didn't want it and those who regret it. I'm going to ask you to pray for those people as they did the worst thing ever to themselves, both physically and spiritually. Some of you are going to take this to be offensive and I understand. This series will be T-rated anyways. Now, this is a fictional story based on fictional video games so please do not get mad at me because the IXS Enterprise wasn't here by 2030, I'm not a Rocket Scientist nor a Quantum Scientist, NASA did say they were gonna have a warp drive by 2027 before Trump took office and gave them economic help. By the time I start Writing the 3rd chapter, I looked at other R &C fanfics to get an idea of how I can improve on my writing style to reduce repetitiveness. This will hopefully be the only time I'm doing an Author's Note.**

At a misson somewhere in Solona Galaxy, Talwyn was chatting about random stuff to Ratchet. "So, what do you think? Could it be a possibility that Earthians are getting smarter?" she said. Ratchet replied, "Of course, why else would they have things like smartphones. It's not close to our technology, but they seem to be advancing pretty fast. Clank butted into the conversation. "Yeah, they even managed to fly a space craft to another star within two weeks. They called it the IXS Enterprise, built by NASA at their year of 2025. Came back to Earth within the same month. Seems like an individual decided to try and build it themselves, but they aren't done yet." Ratchet was worried about clank for a second. "Are you sure they built one thousands of years ago?" Clank Replied "2025 on their calender, not ours. if it's about how fast it was built however, it was because their 2017 American President gave NASA permission to get help from private corperations." They have just arrived to their mission spot. "Interesting story" Taiwyn replied"

Meanwhile, somewhere at Earth, at the Iberian Peninsula, a car chase was going on, Police were allowibg this chase to happen as an item was stolen from an individual who was meeting with family in Portugal. The Van in the front had Sly and Bentley looking at the item they stolen while Murray was driving. The Toyota SUV behind them was the guy who happened to have spotted them, this guy seemed to be catching up to them.

"So what is it anyways?" Asked Sly. "I'm guessing this is a smaller and improved version of a warp drive. This is still built by an American though." Replied Bentley, Bentlry put the Drive into a safe container. The persuer soon managed to ram into the Van causing it to flip over and land on it's roof. Everyone got out of their cars. Murrey tried to beat the guy down, but was tazed and knocked down. An EMP sticky was thrown at Bentley's electronic chair rendering it useless. Sly then tries to whack the guy with his cane, but was quickly disarmed and was knocked down. The guy was a just heading to the van to get the container.

"Next time, I'm building the ship before I meet my family." says the guy, "on the other hand, you guys need to just stay in France. I could use you guys if an alien conflict were to occur, I heard you are very talented. For now, I just can't trust ya."

"Who are you?" asked Sly. "You can call me Adrien. one of those so-called 'stupid Americans'. In my opinion, you do this stuff because you are able to thanks to these EU people. Then again, you did get confronted by cops." Said the guy, "I did have a list of things I wanted you to do to pay me back for this, but you seem to already have that on your book, one of them has to do with overthrowing a German Regime for ruling the world. Maybe you can moe that to the top of your list and I'll consider being allies with you, deal?" Sly replied, "Deal!" He dropped the cane, got in his car, and went to the nearest international airport.

Adrien went back home to California and worked on the ship for a few hours. He finally finished the thing. The ship was smaller than the IXS enterprise and was built for 5 people despite having one chair for now. It had a storage compartment for food, water, medicine, and weaponry. The ship had layers of armor for different situations and was equipped with custom 1. caliber machine guns which used custom 1 caliber rounds. It also had engines with more than enough power to get out of atmosphere. The ship's power systems were mostly built with thorium instead of uranium to not cause as much damage to the atmosphere. This ship had life support like the suit Adrien is going to use. The suit is protective, has magnet boots for moving around the ship, and a grappling hook for certain situations. Everything works in space, including the toilet. The ship was also built with two AI systems that can be turned on and off, Cortana and Siri. These AI's were built into the super computer where Adrien stored important information for health, safety, and etc. He even had a radio built in. Just incase...

He started to fly the ship. Soon some Airforce pilots were curious. "Unidentified Aircraft, you have a US Flag, I see that, state your name and business."Said the pilot on the radio. "I am Adrien Tavirez who worked for NASA. I am going to do some exploring. If my last name sounds a bit strange, my dad was born at Mozambique, a former Portuguese colony. I'm for sure am going farther than Magellan so I might see you in a month or so." Adrien replied. The Airforce pilot then was curious and asked another question. "Where did you get that Warp Drive? It's definitely not from NASA." Adrien replied, "I got it from my garage, don't worry, I'll warp when I'm far out enough in space."

Adrien soon got out of Atmosphere and started to warp travel. He somehow was going 200 times the speed of light. Luckily for him, he's still able to watch out for other objects. He did warp travel for about a month. Soon, he found himself stopping the ship as a planet was right in front of him for the first time. This was where he sees a war going on between two factions. He was able to distinguish between these two factions and chose one. He used his ship to fight the one he didn't choose. Soon the battle ended with the faction he supported as the winner. He was about to warp, but he heard someone on the radio who spoke the same language. "Thanks for the help there, maybe we could discuss an alliance?"

Adrien replied, "We can figure something out, this was a fight or flight situation for me, you guys are definitely part of a team or even a nation. What do you guys call yourselves?"

The contact replied, "Polaris Defense Force. You were just in the middle of a battle with Nefarious Faction. We do recognize that flag. I suggest you land in one of our carriers and remove it immediately, otherwise, you might lose your planet to them. Trust me, we know that's your 3rd ship."

Adrien complied and did everything he was asked to do.. He did carry a gun out of the ship just incase. His gun was pinted down range so he did seem like he was carrying it passively. One of the main Solona Rangers met with him. "Hey, I'm Taiwyn, one of the Marksmen here. We began to recognize that you Earthians came up with a warp drive."

"Earthians? Okay, don't get me wrong, but I don't know what that term means, then again, I'm only human." said Adrien. Then he realized what she was talking about, "Oh, you mean beings from Earth?"

Taiwyn nodded. Adrien took down his flag and stored it in his ship's safe. "Hey Cortana, is my warp drive good for another go as soon as we get this ship off this carrier?" he asked. He recieved a not so pleasing answer from the AI. "The warp drive is too damaged for the ship to travel anywhere faster than 20,000 MPH. Siri did take a look in the carrier's legally accessable records and found a repair shop in a planet known as Veldin that uses the tools required to fix the ship and at the same time offers enough landing room to get there. You'll also find it to be a very quiet area as long as Taiwyn isn't too loud with one of her boyfriends there." Adrien then talks to his ship's AI again. "Cortana, I don't need the extra details, I only need something that's not gonna get me in an argument over something I didn't need to hear."

Taiwyn comes to check on him, "You need help with anything?" Adrien then replied, "Yes, I need you guys to set a course for Veldin, this ship needs a repair and a few upgrades." Taiwyn handed him some bolts, "Getting right to it."

Adrien questioned her. "What are these for, the bolts on my ship are intact." Taiwyn replied, "Bolts are a currency in parts of Solona Galaxy like how the U.S. Dollar are a currency in the U.S. and Greece and how Euro is a currency in parts of Europe. It's more like coins if you want an example."

Soon, at Veldin, Adrien went to land at Veldin, but he realized that his landing gear was working, he cresh landed right infront of the shop. He was able to get out, but his concussion made him collapse and black out. He didn't even realize he had the concussion until then.

3 hours later Adrien woke up with his back against a wall. Ratchet was talking to Grimroth looking for a good time to get him to Kerwan to get a new ship. Clank was just watching Adrien.

Clank alerted them. "He's awake!"  
Ratchet went to check on him, he held three fingers up."How many fingers am I holding up." Adrien replied, "I'm guessing three. Right or wrong, I still feel impaired, then again, that's what I get for making a ship that just started to exist. Is my flag safe at least?"

Ratchet answered him "It's been messed up quite a bit, sorry about that."  
"No biggy, as long as you didn't burn it, you don't have to apologize." Adrien said.

Grimroth signaled Ratchet back to got his flag, folded it up, and put it in one of his magazine storage spaces. He then went to the wall and took a nap.


	2. Chapter 1: Training in Progress

6 hours later, Adrien was escorted to Kerwan to get a ship. Ratchet was hoping to convince Adrien to help them out instead of returning to Earth right away. Adrien already was changed out of his space equipment and is wearing what was provided.

"So, I have a question, would you rather return to Earth and let Nefarious Faction kill you and 12 billion humans, or would you fight and slow down or even stop them fron entering Solar System." Ratchet questioned Adrien.

"To be honest, that was a good question, I think you convinced me to stay and help." Adrien replied.

Clank entered the conversation, "Good choice, at least we know that Earth and Mars won't be a lost cause like his planet?"

"So you were trying to prevent another person's planet from being destroyed? Why didn't you just say so?" Adrien seemed a bit mad about this. "Try not to stretch the truth next time."

"So, if I told you some humans have a lover IQ than Qwark's, would you agree with that?" Ratchet tried to push it further to see if Adrien would get offended.

Adrien smirked and replied, "That's stretching the truth again, I'm sure that more than just "Some" have such a low IQ." Clank argued, "Some of them were brainwashed by fake news though." Adrien nodded in agreement. He was soon escorted to the Kerwan Fitness Course.

Ratchet bargained with Adrien "Okay, this is the Kerwan Fitness Course, I wonder if you are in shape for this kind of stuff. Here's the deal, you beat my record and I'll replicate your ship using our technology, are you alright with that?"

Adrien went through the course, however he tied despite using parkour tactics that they weren't familiar with.

"Well, I guess that was a tie, wasn't it?" Adrien was a bit disappointed.

"What kind of tactic was that when you were moving on the wall, I didn't give you equipment for that." Ratchet was curious.

"You got me, it is wall-running. It's used in parkour and free running. I was a bit of a danger to myself when I was younger, I probably messed up my reputation by now, didn't I?" Adrein replied.

"Trust me, I did much worse, at one point, I caused a rupture in the space-time continuum. I will deduct a second for being honest with me about the wall running part. What makes me curious the most is how you guys managed to get a hold of a warp drive concept?" Ratchet wondered.

"My country was built on the ideologies of freedom and anti-monarchy, but at the same time, we also wanted laws, unity, and advancement. NASA, our space company, met with someone who gave birth to this concept of negative energy, which can relate to the term of "anti-matter" Some people beck there who said my country was a business, they could be right on that, but it ain't "business as usual" like Quark used to do with you guys." Adrien explained.

"So, would you go back to Earth if you had the chance?" Ratchet asked.

"No, simply because I don't want to be chipped." Adrien explained things the way he seen it. "That Mark of the Beast will send me into eternal death. At the same time, I didn't wanna chop my own head off, so i decided, with my experience, I built a warp drive in the place that used to be california and i flew here, took some stress off me. It was meant to be a trip. The reason I wrapped something around my right foot isn't because of the ankle, that part is perfectly fine. The area I lived in was nuked by a crazy fat kid who I don't know who his name is anymore. We nuked him back anyways. So I go to the hospital, and I was denied the rest of my service because I won't accept that chip. I wrapped a bandage around my foot and got out."

"That actually sounds horrible" Ratchet commented.

"Look, what I can do is gather what people do not have chips, and I can find a place to get them to. The people with chips will have to stay because they are infected by those things, not just spiritually, but physically as well. It's almost as if it was an epidemic of some sort." Adrien explained.

Quark contacted them right after the conversation "We managed to get 20,000 Earthians evacuated,"

"What happened?" Adrien wondered.

Quark replied. "The Nazi States and Russia started in fling some weird missiles at eachother and it wiped out most of humanity. "

"How did the U.S. become a Nazi country! This is not normal." Adrien asked.

Quark started to reply "Well, the intel shows that..."

Adrien inturrupted him."How about get back to Kerwan, land the ship, and then we talk about that intel, better to have you alive than dead."

Quark listened and hung up.

"Wow, you really aren't playing around." Ratchet said.

Adrien says something in contrast. "Lowest shooting score is buying the ammo!

"Hold up, do you even know how to get a gun from the armory" Ratchet asked.

Adrien turned to Ratchet and replied. "No, but I brought my own toy." Adrien pulled out an AR-15 Carbine.

 _ **AR-15X2 Carbine.**_

 _ **Type: Carbine Rifle/Balistic Weapon**_

 _ **Range: Medium to High**_

 _ **Fire Rate: Fast**_

 _ **Power: 40**_

 _ **Base Magazine size: 30**_

 _ **Max Magazine Size: 100**_

 _ **Mods: AR-15 Assault Rifle(Longer range),**_

 _ **Ammo Variants(With Power): Standard(40) EMP (230) Electric (520) Uranium Plasma (900+100 over time)**_

 _ **Weapon Rarity at the moment: Very rare(Will lower to Common later on)**_

The two engageed in a shooting competition, it was very close, but Ratchet beat Adrien by one point.

"Welp, how many bolts would that cost" Adrien asked.

The two were interupted by some invading forces. It wasn't Neverious Faction, but rather a much more threatening faction.

"We are the Universal Defense Front, you may see us as an Empire, but we are not! We are a New Universe Order! You may already know about Earth and their planet, we took over their strongest nation's government and turned their world into a ball of fire! I suggest you hand over that last Human!" The invasion Force's General boasted.

"Their not gonna get you, trust me." Ratchet said.

Adrien replied "They aren't they are either gonna get a corpse, leave, or they are all gonna die." Adrien went to start a premptive strike on the invasion force.

Clank commented. "Wow, he really is gonna try to fight his way out of this one." Ratchet turned to clank and replied. "If he survives, I think we get a new major member."

Ratchet went on private comms withthe other rangers."If you see Adrien don't intervene unless you are gonna help him."

"He reminds me of how you were. You wouldn't have remorse for quite a few bad things." Clank criticized.

10 minutes later, Adrien had everything set in place. He then went on to get attention from the UDF general. While doing this, he also came up with the most hostile accent he can think of. "Hey! You violent globalist scum! How about you face me alone you coward! You bring an entire army just for me! What a disgrace! I expected someone who was tough enough to 1v1 my *Censored*. I bet your "Failüre" taught you how to be such a coward!" Adrien insulted the UDF general to the point where shots where gonna be fired.

"Shoot him! He will not insult me or our leader like that!" the UDF general ordered.

Shots were fired. Adrien dodged the barrage of fire. This was when the shots hit a metal plate which fell down. Strings also were pulled from different places as well. Soon, it seemed like a mechanism was triggered and super weapons were fired taking out 80% of the UDF force there. Ratchet and Clank decided to get moving to drive off the rest of the UDF. Things were getting heated for a few hours. Eventually, the UDF general gave the order to retreat. Kerwan was saved again with minimal injuries. No fatalities within the Solona Rangers nor their allies occured.

Everyone met up at the capitol building to discuss a few things, including the super weapon incident. Adrien was not authorized to be near the super weapons at all, let alone set up a mechanism that could fire them all at once. It was also about how he was able to use them at all because they were also programmed a certain way. However, this drove off the UDF and they are finding ways to not get on him too harshly.

"He committed a highly illegal act, he should be punished anyways." Quark said.

"So what? He destroyed nearly all the UDF forces. We should be thanking him" Ratchet criticized. "Clank, do you have any information on the Universal Defence Front?"

"THe UDF are a facist imperial group responsible for conquering different galaxies. Right now, they are in an armistice with Milky Way Galactic Command. They wanted Adrien captured or killed because they knew he was gonna get thiis information. If the MWGC knew what actually happened to Earth, the UDF will be obliterated. In the same war Adrien was in, the Nefarious Faction Forces that attacked Polaris was backed by UDF suppliers. This is considered an act of war from Earth. Right now, 4 billion humans, including the 20,000 brought by Quark still live." Clank explained.

"Well, too bad for the UDF, they deserved it" Said Brax

Adrien came up to meet with them. "Well, I'm here." He said. Adrien was soon knocked down by some racoon with a cane who then held the cane at his throat.

"Sly?" Ratchet asked.

"You know them?" Adrien asked.

"He knows me very well, he helped me out of a certain time situation, one you probably don't know about anyways because you were stuck in time." Sly explained.

Ratchet looked for an easy way to get Sly to back off "Maybe Clank can explain it to him, right Clank?.. Clank?" Clank was frozen along with Quark and Brax. Infact, it seemed like time is frozen again.

"You had to say it, didn't ya "Sly" cooper." Adrien mocked. Adrien, Ratchet and Sly were sucked in through a worm hole and ended up at a different location. This time, it took place at the asteroid belt at Solar System. Surprisingly enough, the enviroment was breathable at the area was manipulated. Jak was sent there too, All four of them crashed onto the asteroid. The were moaning in pain for the next few seconds. Despite not moaning anymote, Adrien was still hurting a little bit as his body was not adapted to space, his body was not bloating up as the space vacuum was frozen in time as well, but it still felt like some kind of vacuum.'

"This was definitely not an accident." Adrien said.

"Of course it isn't, all I know is it has to do with new brain!" Jak mocked.

Jak then held Adrien by the neck, Adrien then got his melee weapon and whacked Jax at the head, broke free, and jumped 10 meters away.

"Don't make me do something you'll regret." Adrien threatened.

"Can you two humans stop fighting eachother for a moment!?" Ratchet commanded.

"What do you mean, "two humans"?" Jax asked.

"Okay, you, I don't know which planet you are from, but it's not what used to be that ice planet. Adrien was from that white ice it nuked itself." Ratchet explained.

Jak turned to Adrien "Sorry about that, what happened that brought you out of that planet anyways?" he said.

"The usual, political and religious dogma, two countries with 7000 nukes each coming at eachother's throats, one of them changing thair structure to federalism to avoid conflict, the other one insisting and acting like the world police, but in reality, they created tome mean groups. Eventually, it turns into this confirmed prophecy. The world gets burned. and since it was nukes, a nuclear winter occurs, and it's now snowball Earth alll over again. The good news is, tribulation is happening so there's a new Earth and a new heaven to be ruled by someone for a thousand years right after everything is set up." Adrien explained.

"Quark did look like he literally seen a ghost." Ratchet said.

"He doesn't have to worry about any ghosts haunting him, besides, Quark is none of their business right now, he's not even from Earth." Adrien replied.

A mysterious man teleported to the asteriod. "So, you managed to make peace, too bad it won't do you any good anyways."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Adrien said as he recognized who this person was, unfortunately for the four of them, it's definitely a bad guy.


	3. Chapter 2: VR vs Adrien

"You know me on ze history books, am I correct?" The man said.

"You killed yourself in Luneburg,Germany 1945, you are suppoed to be dead!" Adrien replied as he was confused.

"Heinrich Himmler, you don't even look any older!" Sly said.

"Let me tell you something. I am the leader of ze UDF, I only had enough resourses for this warp and time freeze, and we can't have another one for a thousand more years. However, let me warn you, do not intervene with ze UDF operations again or I will but an end to your pathetic rebellion." Himmler threatened.

Adrien shot a few bullets, turned out to be a hologram.

"Heh, do you have something better to do American?" Himler mocked.

The transmission ended and the four were sent back to where they came from. Time continued to resume.

"I'm... gonna need a week off" Adrien said.

"You know, I agree with you. I know this is a silly question to ask, but what is your favorite past time?" Ratchet commented.

"Video games, you?" Adrien replied.

3 hours later, at Adrien's house at Veldin. The Ratchet, Clank, and Adrien were playing an FPS game on one of Ratchet's consoles.

"How do you even get used to these controllers?" Adrien asked.

"The same way you get used to xbox controller, how are you ahead on score?" Ratchet said.

"Because he's not using nasty sight on his weapon." Clank mocked.

"Dang it, lost my tomahawk in the sky." Adrien said as his finger slipped.

"Good for me, I never re-" Ratchet stopped talking as a tomahawk hit his character. "That was you, wasn't it?"

Final killcam shows Adrien button after he did a trickshot on Clank with the sniper class.

"Maybe Co-op would be a more suited gamemode?" Adrien asked.

Someone contacted Adrien through TV.

"Hey Adrien, it's J, seems like you've been busy, I guess video game programming wasn't your thing huh?" the contact said

"Well, I warned the guy not to go to Sweden. he still did, and well, I decided to work with NASA until I got let go for not having a chip." Adrien replied. "Jacob Tavirez, I'm glad to see you again, but do you have any VR stuff to do?"

"I do, but I need some beta testers, I was wondering if I could get you and that engineer to test it out." J said.

"I'll do it" Adrien said.

"I'm not quite ready for VR engineering yet." Ratchet said.

"I'm asking you to go into a VR simulation, not fix it." J said.

"Okay, I'll do it" Ratchet said.

J ended the call.

"So, are we taking yours or mine?" Ratchet asked.

"We're taking both incase we get attacked, besides, I added a few modifications to mine, Once that thing shoots, it will be capable of devistating a medium sized fleet like the one the UDF used to invade Kerwan." Adrien said.

"Am I glad you didn't chose to fight with Nefarious Faction." Ratchet commented.

The three flew their warp ships into Kerwan to test out the VR simulation. The VR room somehow was located in the Capitol building.

"So what's going on?" Adrien asked.

"Well, we are doing 2 stages of Co-op and 3 stages of PVP. 1 stage of Co-op, will be zone based. the other would be Arena based. as of PVP, there will be Teams, Free-for-all, and 1v1. Now since you guys make 17 and 18, we will put you in a seperate 1v1 arena. Another reason for this is I asked myself, 'who would win in a VR simulation, someone who has head popping accuracy, or someone who has been fighing for years.'I noticed the shooting range had a glitch in the system because eventhough Adrien scored lower, the targets set up for him had every one of his shots hitting the head." J explained.

"You expect me to go against that?" Ratchet asked.

"No, I expect you to be killing Dr. Nefarious by now" J answered in a sarcastic manner.

"How about we do 1v1 first?" Adrien said.

"We can do that" J said.

The two put the VR helmets on. They are able to move their arms so they could take the helmet off incase of a system error. The two were put in a custom simulation of Nuketown which turned out to be the same Nuketown from the "Black Ops" video game series.

J contacted Adrien. "Hey Adrien, no nukes, I promise."

"Shut up J." Adrien commented.

The 1v1 simulation has begun.

 _ **BOSS Fight begin**_

 _ **Fighting: Adrien Tavirez**_

 _ **Difficulty: Medium**_

 _ **Can cause: 5 damage per hit.(Ratchet's current HP is 100)**_

 _ **Strategy: Aim for his lower right leg to slow him down. Use cover to avoid his eye contact, he is close sighted on the left eye so flank him from that side. Easter eggs not included so don't think that shooting heads off mannequins will cause a zombie outbreak. Don't expect an Atari game on this level either.**_

Ratchet and Adrien got to the middle of the map, Adrien nearly had last shot on his first.

"What was that about!" Ratchet asked.

"You expect me to go easy, come on. I'm just expecting you to pop out again!" Adrien mocked.

Ratchet used the bus he was taking cover on and went to Adrien's left side, Ratchet shot Adrien in the right lower leg, leaving him in incapitated from intense pain. Ratchet then got the omniwrench and whacked him across the head. Ratchet won that 1v1 and both VR user's helmets were ejected ending the simulation.

"Well, good game." Adrien commented.

"Good game." Ratchet replied.

"So, how's your head Adrien" J asked.

Ratchet was laughing in a subtle manner in the background.

"It's ringing right now" Adrien said.

"You need in the hospital or anything to make sure that pretty face of yours is not messed up" J asked mockingly.

"Pergunte-me novamente e é aí que você vai acabar.(Ask me again and that's where you'll end up.)" Adrien commented. J was laughing.

"Harsh words baby brother, I'll admit though, the UDF part was impressive at least." J said. "You know, I heard about a rumor of a time anomoly relating to our planet. Do you think this rumor is true Adrien?"

"I don't think so." Adrien said trying to hide what he seen. He was still honest, he didn't think so, but he knows so. The time anomoly was the same person he met at the asteroid belt with Jak, Sly, and Ratchet. Unfortunately, he didn't sound it right.

"Hmm, you might be right, you might actually know so." J suspiciously said. "You tend to hide stuff when you sound like that. Tell me now, if it's a time anomoly, I don't care how silly it sounds, even if it was silly as saying it was Hitler."

"It was a general of his, Himmler." Adrien answered.

"Okay, that's something else, why that guy?" J asked.

Clank butted into the conversaton. "Probably because Himmler wasn't as stupid."

"Hitler wasn't stupid." J argued.

"There's a difference between stupid and idiot J, Hitler was intelligent, but he was being completely stupid when he involved the U.S. into the war." Adrien counter-argued.

The argument foes on until it settled down.


	4. Chapter 3: Back to Ground Zero

_**Warning: This chapter will contain shipping between Adrien and his Girlfriend who has not been mentioned in the fanfic series until now. If you don't like shipping, do not read below the provided line. No sexual content will ever be provided in the series. However, shipping is still involved. All chapters that has shipping will contain a similar warning. Doesn't matter if it's in this series. The upcoming prequel or the sequel coming right after. Aside from that, we will do an entry for OC's. This includes Adrien, Jacob, Earth, Mars, the IXS Enterprise(1st ship) IXS Interstellar(2nd ship), or the IXS 1st Amendment(3rd ship which was built by Adrien), and etc. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**_

6 days later, at Veldin. Ratchet was still on break, eventhough he's working with grimroth on repairing ships. Right now, he's working on Adrien's ship which went through a Large Neferious Fleet to test out the weapon capabilities. Eventhough he did not intend to go against a large fleet, the test was successful anyways. His ship still looked like the original one he had except the warp ring was much smaller, The ship had a black paintjob for camo purposes, and it used an AC-130 weapon/ammo arrangement which would create a space debris sloud which would represent an image of an angel. This scared away the rest of the Nefarion faction forces.

"So how was the trip through the asteroid field" Grimroth mocked eventhough Adrien didn't take it as mockery.

"Good, I got it on video." Adrien replied as he pulled up the video. Grimroth was surprised about this one.

"Hey Ratchet, seems like your kind of guy here! He's got a really crazy modification here!" Grimroth commented.

"Really? I'm actually curious now, is it a warp shield or an EMP?" Ratchet said as he was about to press that button.

"Wait, don't you press that bu-" Too late, he pressed the button and the entire shop blew up. Adrien facepalmed.

"Woops" Ratchet said. "Hey, at least the ship is still intact, right?"

The newly made Portuguest flag that had the Tavirez coat of arms was missing, it probably got destroyed in the explosion.

"Yeah, remind me to get this thing repaired in Kerwan next time." Adrien said. "It's no problem I do need to take off weight so..."

Adrien got two boxes of bolts out of his ship to pay for the damages of the repair shop.

"Here's the deal, since I'm using my bolts, I'm going to need you to take those data importers and go to Earth's orbit, from there I need you to copy all the data from the satalites which I'll provide a list off when you get to your ship. Just one thing, avoid the International Space Station if you don't see anyone of them or if they are dead. If you see them and if they are alive, I need you to pick them up and bring them to my current place here. Tell them that a friend wanted to meet with them. Don't try to help people down at Earth right noiw because the planet is still going to have radiation all over the place. I can't provide you with my AR-15 as a reward, because I trust you less than that racoon that stole my warp drive, which you already know him, we were at eachother's throats for a while. I do have a compromise though. Now, this stuff is more valuable than the shop, so if you do this, I will be considerate and tell you how I got this many bolts, deal?" Adrien said.

"That's a deal!" Ratchet said.

"Hey, one last thing,if you are able to get down to Earth without damaging the ship, and if the ship is waterproof, as an added bonus, if you manage to find and rescue some guys who are living in submarines, you will gain a little trust back from me. Just, when you do so, contact them and tell them who you are. Just because I want them to be helped doesn't mean I don't need anyone hurt in the process. They will be armed and they will get very anxious really fast if they see a ship like yours near them. Clank, you know what happens if Earth Humans get anxious in such an enviroment."

"They get really violent, really fast." Clank answered.

Ratchet and Clank traveled to Solar System in search of those satalites. First, they stopped by Mars to see the red planet, surprisingly enough, there is already spots of green and blue. Human civilization is terraforming Mars.

"Wow, these humans were pretty advanced from what I seen." Ratchet said. "I have a feeling something was holding them back."

"Well, the Earth's atmosphere is pretty dense, Which I guess explains why Adrien has trouble breathing when he's asleep. He's used to breathing much more in." Clank said.

"We are gonna ask him about that, He's been in a nuclear explosion before. It could be that he has lung damage." Ratchet commented.

Taiwyn contacted Ratchet with some very bad news.

"Ratchet, you need to get whatever medical data you can find, and get those ISS users. Everything else can wait!" Taiwyn commanded.

"What's going on." Ratchet asked.

"Adrien is having respiratory failure. Doctors are treating him with an oxygen tank and carbon dioxide vacuum. However, It seems like it could also be radiation poisoning in his veins. I have a feeling that he only has 6 says if we don't cure him! Meet us at the hospital in Kerwan." Taiwyn explained.

"I'm on it." Ratchet said.

Ratchet closed comms with Taiwyn, he checked on the ISS for survivors, no one was alive. He then went to pick up information from a listed medical satalite which was all natural remedies. Luckily, one of them was for a vaccine that could cure Adrien's illness. He went back to Kerwan Hospital right after to give data to the doctors to develop that cure. Adrien is still unconcious. His heart is currently beating at 120 beats per second to filter the blood. It's still not going to be enough. Adrien still has 6 days.

"So do we have these ingredients?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, a matter of fact, we may already have the cure for it, Potassium Iodide, in his planet, doctors will not tell you what it is because they want to keep their supplies, infact they were using other chemicals just to make money." The Doctor said. "However, we do need him awake as we can only give this to him in pill form at the moment. I need you to call Jacob because he's not answering us."

Ratchet called Jacob. This time, he picked up the phone.

"What's going on Ratchet?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Adrien is sick right now, we do have the cure, but we need him awake to take it." Ratchet said before he was interrupted.

"He wouldn't care if you give him wake up stim. I don't know how he is with needles yet, but he's asleep so he won't notice until you gave it to him. You could ask him though." J said.

"Alright, see you." Ratchet said before hanging up.

"Okay, jab it in!" Ratchet said.

Adrien was given the wake up stim.

"What happened!" Adrien said.

"Calm down and take this, your heart is on 150 and we don't need you to get a heart attack." The doctor said.

Adrien took the medicine and went back to sleep. 6 days later, while Ratchet was getting everything else aside from the submarine users since his ship would burn up otherwise, Adrien's Radiation sickness was minimalized to the point where doctors could get rid of the rest easily. His right leg was also healed and Adrien could take the bandage off without any pain when he stands on his right he got on the running machine, he was running faster too. J came and took Adrien out for a bite to eat as restraunts for their kind were already being developed. Somehow, a lot of naturalized citizens of kerwan and nearby planets were liking the food there. Live stock was already provided since they were stolen barrowed from Earth. It was August 17 when they wnt for a bite at Applebees.

 **_** **This is the line I'm talking about_**

"Hey Adrien, cheer up, It's a special day today. Look, I'm sure there are people back at Earth who are still alive" J said.

"I know, it's something else. I can't put my finger on it." Adrien said.

"Hey can I get you something to drink." said the woman.

The woman was 20 years old, she was the same race as Adrien was. She had brown hair, green eyes, wore an amulet on her. This amulet was similar to what adrien had stored on his ship. This kind of amulet was for relationships. Adrien didn't recognize her voice at all due to the grief he had despite it not being shown.

"I'll have a coca-cola" Adrien said.

"Pepsi" J said.

"I'll be back with your drinks J and Adripie." The woman said.

"I know only one girl who would call me that." Adrien said.

"She's your girlfriend?" J asked.

"Lucy." Adrien said.

"Hey, that Earthian girl's amulet must be worth a lot of bolts, but she's too ugly for that necklace." A rude customer said. the group around the rude customer was laughing.

"One minute" Adrien said. Adrien walked to the rude customer. The group around the customer was already regretting laughing.

"Do you even know who that girl is?" Adrien asked. Adrien was speaking in a calm voice, but he was already ticked off.

"Look, I can understand if she was important to you, I'll take that back, I'll do anything! Please don't kill me!" The rude customer said as he was already frightened by Adrien's appearence.

"Get out." Adrien commanded,

The rude customer and his laughing group ran out the door right away.

Lucy actually looked beautiful anyways. Lucy was one of Adrien's high school lovers. At high school, Adrien was doing AFJROTC so he had his hair much shorter at the time. Eventhough the first date was free, Adrien and Lucy would hang out after school to either go to the beach, explore they city, or even go to Denny's. At one point, they even went to the mall so Adrien could get an amulet for himself and Lucy. Adrien got the silver one while Lucy got the Gold/Diamond one. They had to move to Texas anyways because of the implant problem. Adrien's grief was not over her, it was over leaving her at Earth.

"You know I thought I was never gonna see you again the moment I stepped on that IXS." Lucy said.

It turns out Lucy was on the 2nd IXS. While Adrien built the 3rd IXS, Lucy was already going on a flight on the 2nd one. Lucy never had an implant on her either, but thre same went for everyone Quark got on his ship. This doesn't mean the 4 billion people who got in the bunkers were implanted. 2 billion were actually implanted.

Other that Adrien was happy that she was still alive.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Adrien was relieved.

As Adrien and Lucy were about to have their kissing moment J interupted them.

"Hey, I know it's normal for us, but please... do it while no one is looking." J said as he pulled the big brother card on Adrien.

"Fine" Adrien said.

"Wow, he does sure mess with you a lot" Lucy said.

"Which other careers do you like?" Adrien asked. "That guy, honestly, was very disrespectful."

"Well, I could do some of that kind of space exploration you do. Maybe join your guys's team." Lucy said. This has shocked Adrien.

"You are not becomiing a Galactic Ranger. It's dangerous." Adrien said.

"You think I haven't handled myself these past 2 years Adrien?" Lucy argued.

"Ugh, Eu odeio quando você está certo.(I hate it when you are right.) Fine. You can join." Adrien said.


	5. Chapter 4: Time Anomoly

At the Great Clock at the center of the Universe.

"Stop this Himmler! You'll kill yourself." Dr. Nefarious said as he knew that Himmler was important to the plan.

"The deal is off Neferious, this is already too much." Himmler said seconds before turing the handle back. Meanwhile at Kerwan, Adrien was having his birthday celebrated.

"Make a wish, but keep it in your head." J said.

Adrien was thinking about Earth truning back to normal as his wish. He blew the candle and suddenly everything turned back in time. Adrien was back on earth. He still had the completeIXS on him, but there were no nuke clouds. The nuke clouds were surrounding him in the original timeline. He still remembers everything that happened at Solona. He's keeping it to himself for now. He had his regular clothing that he wore on Earth. his US flag was on the ship and intact again. His Portuguese flag was hanging on his house wall on the inside. He is definitely not gonna discuss anything at the moment.

"Maybe a Beta testing job doesn't sound too bad." Adrien thought.

Adrien soon went to apply for beta testing of a Halo game.

Meanwhile at Veldin.

"That was weird. Clank, do you know where Adrien is?" Ratchet Asked.

"I do not have an Adrien on my records." Clank said.

It seems like a time throwback. Ratchet decide to take Clank and the ship to Earth's Moon. The Ship was cloaked so no one would go crazy about it.

"Okay, look for Adrien Tavirez from rural Southern California." Ratchet asked.

"well, it seems like he is applying for a beta test for Halo 16. If this is a time anomoly we are looking at and if this Adrien guy you're looking for actually knows you, the best way is to apply for the beta test and see if you can find him. I suggest using a holo-guise, pretend you are getting to know him, and maybe ask if you could hang out and play some video games with him sometime." Clank said.

"Alright I'll see what I can come up with."

Ratchet put on the holo-guise to disguise himself as a human. He then applied to be a beta tester in the same building Adrien will be at. He came up with a name so he could apply. He also made it where he was on record. As soon as night approaches, he got his ship into Earth's atmosphere. He hid the ship in a desert area somewhere in California. The ship replicated a Toyota RAV4 2030 model. This was made to look like it was also registered. THe ship was sent back to cloak mode. Ratchet then drove up to the building to wait a night for the appointment. Adrien arrived there with his old Toyota Scion SUV model. He was dressed up in a Tuxedo. Right now it's 7.A.M. and Adrien's interview doesn't come until 8. "John Darkstar's"(A.K.A. Ratchet in disguise) interview doesn't come until 8:30. They both walked into the building anyways. Ratchet was still in his holo-guise.

"Hey, are you a Beta tester?" Adrien asked.

"No. right now I'm just here for the interview." Ratchet said.

"What's your name?" Adrien asked.

"John Darkstar" Ratchet answered.

Adrien's eyebrow lifted for a moment.

"I'm guessing you changed your last name or something? Seems pretty interesting." Adrien asked.

"Well, I, uh..." Ratchet was confused about this.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not part of Tavirez Mob, I'm Adrien." Adrien said .

Both interviews were turned away, Adrien because the employer sees Adrien's family history and some of his family members are leaders of the Tavirez Mob. Ratchet because the employer didn't see much experience.

"Hey, maybe we can go to my place, I just want to have a word with you. Don't be shy." Adrien said.

Ratchet followed Adrien to his house. Adrien welcomed him in. Adrien then asked him to sit on the couch with him.

"So, I'm sorry if this is a little dull at the moment, but I'll get the console on." Adrien said.

Adrien patted Ratchet on the back. This was when the Hologuise glitched on the backside for a moment.

"Okay, 'Darkstar', remove that holo-guise." Adrien said as he has already saw through part of it.

"Okay chill, I think you are seeing things." Ratchet said.

"Yeah, I am, at one point I was making a wish, and next thing you know, I ended up back here. Crazy huh?" Adrien said.

Ratchet took off the holo-guise as he knew he was caught.

"I'm guessing it was another time anomoly Ratchet?" Adrien said.

"Yes, it sure is." Ratchet replied.

"Let me check the news." Adrien said.

"On a video site?" Ratchet asked,

"One thing I learned here. Never trust the Mainstream Media. Maybe InfoWars might do it." Adrien said.

One of the videos shown that Ratchet's ship was found.

"Great, now on to my IXS I guess."

Someone knocked on the door.

"This is the CIA! Adrien Tavirez, you are suspected to have alien life in your house!" The guy said.

"Follow me, we are getting to the ship." Adrien said.

As soon as Adrien and Ratchet got to the ship, the CIA guy busted down the door. Helecopters, tanks, and everything were there. The ship was just getting ready to launch, the house soon started to split in half and it appears to be an IXS launchpad.

"Guys, what in the world is that?" The CIA unit said.

"I have a feeling it's a waste of our time, you suspected alien life just because of a homemade IXS. We are leaving!" The helicopter said. Everyone got out of the area. Airforce still didn't get the message.

"You are flying in a restricted airspace, turn around now!" The Airforce pilot said.

"We are in an IXS, all I can do it go up!"

"What are you talking about. Woah!" The airforce pilot briefly lost altitude due to the fact that he was flying too high.

"Okay, I believe you." Said the Airforce pilot.

Adrien soon started warping to Solona, Ratchet's ship followed.

"So, how did you remember all of this?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know, but being the Einstain I am, I didn't even know backwards time travel was possible." Adrien said.

"Your puns suck, just being honest." Clank said.


	6. Chapter 5: FINALE & Next Story Teaser

They soon made it to Kerwan with the UDF Capitol Fleet and Nefarious Faction Capitol Fleet in their way. Ratchet and Clank were allowed out of the IXS 2nd Amendment so they could get to their ship. Himmler and Nefarious were involved in the war against Kerwan.

"We got two Capitol ships here Ratchet, what's the plan?" Adrien asked.

"We deal with our own enemies. I'll take on Dr. Nefarious, you'll take on CMDR. Himmler." Ratchet said.

"Sounds like a plan." Adrien said.

 _ **2 BOSSES.**_

 _ **1\. Commander Heimrich Himmler**_

 _ **Enemy's Faction: Universal Defence Front/Nazi Germany Regime**_

 _ **Protagonist: Adrien T.**_

 _ **Protagonist's Faction: NATO**_

 _ **Stages: 3**_

 _ **2\. Dr. Nefarious**_

 _ **Enemy's Faction: Nefarious Faction**_

 _ **Protagonist: Ratchet and Clank.**_

 _ **Protagonist's Faction: Galactic Rangers.**_

 _ **Stages: 3**_

Adrien decides to collide head on into the UDF Capitol ship where Himmler was at. Completing stage 1 of his fight. Ratchet is still on stage one as he wants to play it safe and fight through.

Multiple crew members flew out of the UDF ship. Adrien was already in the ship. He had to fight through hordes of enemies to where he reached a keypad which he hacked. By the time Adrien was facing Himmler, Ratchet just boarded the Nefarious Faction Capitol ship. POV focus is still set on Adrien.

"So you decide to intervene anyways. Don't you Americans ever learn?" Himmler said.

Himmler was nowhere to be seen.

"Himmler, show yourself and face me coward!" Adrien commanded.

"And let you spoil my plan of taking over Earth? Hehehe, ' n." Himmler said before deploying an AI controlled mech at Adrien.

 _ **BOSS Info updated**_

 _ **Name: Verwüstung X**_

 _ **General Purpose: Devistate large armies without taking damage.**_

 _ **Command as of now: Kill Adrien.**_

 _ **Required weapon to damage BOSS: R.D.E.N. Deutsche Vernichtend Linie(Also known as R.Y.N.O. German Annihilationist Line)**_

 _ **Strategy: Survive as long as you can because that weapon is nowhere to be found on the ship.**_

Meanwhile at the Nefarious Faction Capitol ship, Ratchet just managed to reach the room door where Dr. Nefarious was at. Adrien started to contact Ratchet.

"What's the issue" Ratchet asked.

"Deal with Dr. Nefarious first, but I can't pierce this robot's armor with normal weapons or kill it with EMP's. I need something more powerful." Adrien said.

"Like a R.Y.N.O.?" Ratchet asked.

"I need something better than that because R.Y.N.O. is outdated. Maybe an R.D.E.N. which I see on one of the posters will do damage." Adrien said.

Adrien does not know German at all so he doesn't even know that R.D.E.N. is basically the R.Y.N.O. but the ones made by Himmler and his men is much more powerful as it uses a combination of anti-matter and plasma heated up to 3,000 *C to destroy heavy units like the one Adrien is facing.

"Surprise" Nefarious said before he was shot in the hand where he dropped the required weapon Adrien needs.

"I am going to need this." Ratchet said before incinerating Dr. Nefarious.

Ratchet went to support Adrien. He managed to get to the room where Adrien was at.

"What happened here!" Ratchet asked.

"This was a diversion. I'll do whatever I can with the R.D.E.N.. I need you to support the European side of NATO and make sure HImmler does not reach Moscow! He had a change of plan. GO!" Adrien said.

Ratchet gave Adrien the R.D.E.N., got on his ship, and set course for Earth. Meanwhile at Earth(World View POV, Chat script will be temporary).

Russia: What is going on? I hope that 3rd IXS guy isn't doing what I think he's doing.

Portugal: I don't think this is him. He never liked Germany.

USA: What's going on.

Russia(Allowing USA to look through the telescope): Take a look.

USA(Shocked by the German/UDF fleet he saw): Sweet baby *Censored* Joseph and Mary *Censored* me.

NATO: Everyone, brace yourselves!

SCO: What NATO said!

Germany was taken over within minutes.

USA: Who are you!

UDF: Your old rival Amerika.

The entire world started fighting the UDF. The UDF was the only one gaining ground, they managed to take over other countries like Poland, Czech republic, Ukraine, Belarus, Scandanavia, Romania, Moldalva, and the Baltic states. They are about ready to take over Russia and start an offensive against the USA to gain control of the world.

UDF: Russia, I suggest you surrender, same with you USA.

Russia and USA: Never!

UDF: Let me be clear. Russia, you are still weaker anyways. USA you have a political party who starts riots all the time.

An attack was launched at the UDF line pushing against Russia, the line was destroyed giving Russia a chance to help the USA.

UDF: What is this! You again!

Meanwhile at the ship Ratchet was flying(Back to Character POV and story script).

"What is this! You again!" Himmler said on comms with Ratchet.

Ratchet cut off comms with Himmler. "Wow, this guy has a mouth." Ratchet mocked.

Ratchet was soon able to cut off the UDF line attacking the US. He then managed to help push the UDF back into Berlin. Himmler was shot down before he managed to escape. Berlin was taken over by NATO and SCO. The war was over with NATO and SCO being saved. Himmler was arrested by INTERPOL to await trial. The presidents of US and Russia landed at Berlin to discuss a joint-alliance.

"I think this war brought us closer as allies, don't you think Putin?" POTUS Mike Pence asked.

"I know so." President of Russia, Vladimir Putin said. "Perhaps a new alliance involving all the countries of NATO and SCO will be in our best interest."

The IXS 2nd Amendment landed at Germany. Soldiers were aiming at it due to suspicion. Adrien came out with his hands up. "Seriously guys, that war is already over."

"International Police, you are under arrest for suspicion of alliance with the UDF! You have the right to remain silent." The officer yelled as he was getting ready to arrest Adrien.

" _Well, it was better than nuclear war."_ Adrien had in his head.

Adrien was arrested. Right now he going to be jailed.

"Woah woah woah, he helped us. What is the issue with him?" Ratchet said.

"We know what's going on. Right now, the public believes he was a war criminal, but we do have proof that he helped us. We have something planned in mind for him." The officer said quietly. Ratchet nodded and got back to his ship. He decided to land on the moon for now to see what is actually going on. He came across a camera that is recording a room where Adrien is supposed to be interrogated.

 **"Hello Adrien, we need to talk." The unnamed officer said.**

 **"I'm Jessica, the public wants you to be imprisoned. Right now there is no proof of you attacking anyone other than the UDF. I have a deal, there's a few things I need you to do. First one, since you do speak French very well, I need you to investigate a virtual reality program at Kadic Academy. You are young enough to have classes there so we can get that sorted out." Jessica said.**

 **"Young enough, what is the age limit of that school?" Adrien Asked**

 **"It goes up to 21 years old so you can be there for another 5 years." Jessica replied."Look, if you want freedom, you do what we tell you to do."**

 **"Under one condition, the IXS 2nd Amendment will be sent to NASA either to be used in future explorations, or to be scrapped." Adrien said.**

 **Jessica got a text, it was NASA confirming that they have the ship sent to them. Jessica let Adrien read the text.**

 **"Alright, it's a deal." Adrien said.**

 **"You will go into Kadec Academy under the alias of Bruce Pera. We chose the last name because of your lusitanic blood." Jessica said.**

 **"I really don't care about what race of person I am Jessica. I just want my freedom right now." Adrien said.**

 **"Good, I'll see if your alien ally could use his disguise technology to come in with you." Jessica said.**

 **Ratchet turned off the surveilence monitor. He soon got a call.**

 **"Are you able to help him Ratchet?" Jessica said.**

 **"I could. I know what's going on. Since there's not much to do, I can help." Ratchet said.**

 **"He has an alias already" Adrien said in the background.**

 **"Alright, that's good then." Jessica said. " I do need to know why he had trouble remembering his age."**

 **"It's a very long story relating to that UDF conflict and, well, time. He was 6 years older before this time anomoly stuff happened." Ratchet said.**

 **"Okay, thats's good enough, I don't need anymore details. I'll give you the language that you need to learn. If you have any translator machine that will make you speak French. I suggest you find it." Jessica said.**

 _ **Coming Soon**_


End file.
